Forever
by Yume Musume
Summary: One-Shot Shonen ai: Mi final 'alternativo'. Yoshizumi Hiroya x Matsuoka Jin.


**He Akí... Mi primer fic subido ='( Me da miedo... mucho... _ es más DX lo kitaré maniana waa!!!!... En fin... Es un HiroyaxJin... Que más que decir. Cuando vi la serie no me gusto su final (anime) y pus T_T escribí lo primero que se me vino a la mente.**

**DISCLAIMER: Bla bla... no me pertenece... bla bla... Higuri Yuu... bla bla.-..**

**No me maten T_T _  
_**

_**Forever~~**_

"_No importa cuanto, esperaré por ti, Hiroya__."_

Durante horas repitió esa frase en su mente. Al entrar al establecimiento médico e ingresar a la habitación de su persona amada, la repitió un par de veces en voz alta.

_-No importa cuanto…-_ Tomó la mano de su amigo, interrumpiendo una tercera repetición de la frase.-…_esperaré por ti._

Un susurro vaporoso en la ventana lo obligó a voltear su vista al cielo: Las estrellas fugaces comenzaban a deslizarse frente a sus ojos sobre el manto celestial.

-_Hiroya…-_ Cerró los ojos proyectando una sonrisa forzada.- _Si pudiera pedir un deseo, sería que despertaras y nunca te alejaras de mí. _

Estaba cansado desde mucho tiempo atrás, y todo lo que pasaba por su mente se reflejaba en su rictus. La desesperanza al ver que la persona que más amaba en la vida no mejoraba, la sensación de derrota que resentía mental y físicamente. La tristeza de no percibir la hermosa voz que siempre lo conservó sosegado.

Los perdidos destellos de tonos orquídea se ensombrecían poco a poco admirando el cielo, rogando para recuperar la fuerza y seguir cuidando al chico junto a él, al joven que respiraba y subsistía a base de maquinaria, el que oprimía su mano con lisura.

¿Apretó su mano?

-_Hi…-_Lo miró buscando señales de que hubiera vuelto en si. Nada. Al parecer sólo era un reflejo.

No.

Apretó de nuevo su mano y al retornar la vista al rostro de su amigo, era evidente la presión que sus parpados ejercían entre si, tomando fuerza para abrirse y mirar al dueño de los cabellos plata.

-_Hiroya.-_Murmuró con lágrimas nacientes apenas, al sentir las orbes castañas mirarlo.

-_Hola. –_Sus ojos demostraban debilidad al igual que su voz. _-Parece que estuve fuera un tiempo._

La complejidad de emociones que se presentaron al oír la firme, aunque lenta voz de su ex compañero, lo obligaron a ponerse de pie para admirar frente a frente el rostro ajeno formando un ángulo recto con el torso y las piernas. Ambos rostros se vieron velados del brillo de luna por una cortina plateada de cabello.

_-Podía escuchar tu voz.- _En el interior de Matsuoka sensei, comenzaba a producirse una asediada alegría que lo obligó a abrazar a la persona que cuidó por mucho tiempo. La mano ajena a Jin enredó sus dedos en el perlado cabello.

_-Te dejaste crecer el pelo.-_ Acarició la cabeza del joven que poco a poco se subía a la cama vertiendo lágrimas de aliento sobre el cuello del pelinegro.

_-Yo…-- _Eran las primeras palabras que Jin mencionaba desde el nombre del recién animado.- _Lo siento. Lo siento mucho._

_-Shhh!- _Con las pocas fuerzas que podía gastar el enfermo, elevó el rostro pálido del doctor para poder mirarlo. Siempre el contacto visual los calmaba y unía sus mentes como si se convirtieran en un solo individuo.

El otro no parecía entender.

_-Siento haber sido una carga. –_Sonrió con cierta melancolía.

-_No!!!.- _Retomó fuerzas para negar desde sus profundidades lo que parecía ser, una culpabilidad interna del otro. _–Hiroya, nunca fue una carga._

_-No mientas. Tus ojos delatan el cansancio que te provoqué.- _Acarició la mejilla del otro para secar unas pequeñas lágrimas que recorrían su rostro. –_Escuché tu deseo…_

Fue tal su impresión, que el peligris de enderezó de su posición reclinada sobre el otro. ¿En verdad podía escuchar mientras estaba en coma? Antes de que respondiera a su propia pregunta la voz dulce del otro joven le interrumpió a sus pensamientos.

_-… Y te prometo que se cumplirá.- _Con todo el esfuerzo de este mucho y le otro, logró sentarse con ayuda de su amigo.-_Hay algo que siento mucho más._

Atrajo lentamente el rostro del doctor de la academia BL, y a una escasa distancia murmuró una frase que hizo estallar los sentidos de Matsuoka:

"_**Siento no haber hecho esto antes."**_

Sus labios silenciaron cualquier respuesta del ojimagenta. Era un sutil contacto entre ambos que simbolizaba la promesa que pactaban ellos.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_-Jin…- _Reclamó la sobreprotección de su amigo hacia él.

-YA. Te prometí cuidarte. –Llevaba a pasear al joven de cabellos negros en una silla de ruedas.

_-Desde que salí del hospital, gastas tus tiempos libres en mí. Deberías descansar. –_Lo miró haciendo señas referentes a las ojeras en el blanquecino rostro de su ahora, compañero de vida.

_-A tu lado no siento nada.- _Se hincó frente a él para poder robar un fugaz beso. El otro sólo sonrió y respondió ansioso. Mordisqueó suavemente el labio inferior de Matsuoka mientras se alejaba unos milímetros lentamente.

_-Yo si siento algo.-_Sonrió feliz.- _Siento que soy afortunado de que hayas esperado tanto por mí._

_-Por siempre lo hubiera hecho. Por siempre. _

**~FiN~~**_  
_


End file.
